Controlling devices, such as temperature adjusting instruments, communication devices, display devices, driving devices, input/output devices, and power supply devices, are equipped with terminal blocks for inputting power and signals from sensors, or the like, and for outputting signals to the devices that are controlled. In recent years, structures wherein the terminal blocks can be removed from the controlling device main units have been used in order to enhance convenience in operations at the time of maintenance operations, and to accommodate miniaturization of the equipment. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2010-146958.
In controlling devices having such a structure, there are many different types of terminal blocks, having, for example, different specifications and functions, and thus it is necessary to not perform processes for various types of signals for a terminal block other than a type that has been defined in advance.
Because of this, there have been innovations for providing mechanical shapes with protrusions or cutouts in the fitting parts so as to prevent multiple connectors from fitting easily when installing a terminal plot by connecting wires using a connector, or the like.
For example, the types of terminal blocks can be identified through having connectors with recessed or raised portions with different lengths, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H11-126654, through offsetting the fitting positions of the connectors, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H8-31516, or through insertion of an incorrect-insertion-preventing part in a particular spot with in the connector, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-323236.
However, in the method for differentiating the types of connector blocks through having differences in the shapes of the connectors, the point is that of preventing the insertion of an incorrect connector, and thus the types of terminal blocks that can be differentiated are limited.
Moreover, because in order to produce a difference in the shape of the connector it is necessary to modify the shape when designing the die for manufacturing, and, at the time of manufacturing, to change the die for each different shape, handling a large number of products requires an excessive amount of work.
Note that one may consider using some of the pins of the connector to differentiate the type of terminal block electrically. However, in such a method some of the pins of the connector will be assigned to a function for identifying the type of terminal block, which would prevent those pins from being used for the actual application.
The present invention is to solve this type of problem, and an aspect thereof is to provide a controlling device able to identify the type of terminal block that is attached, without differences in the connector shapes and without using a portion of the pins of the connector.